My Bloody Love
by Zagger the Bloody Angel
Summary: They both had lost what they love... He had lost the one who save him, unable to save her from her own heart. She had lost her family and her humanity... But she would not lose him. She refused to. They would soon fear her name... Priscilla. One-shot


The darkness... It surrounds me entirely. Is this what it is like to die?

No... This is not death. This is simply an entity that embodies death. Everything it touches dies, whether it is plant, human or even Claymores and Yoma. I am not affected for some reason... Maybe because I am simply too much for it too overtake.

These tendrils... They do nothing more then leave shallow wounds and even when they rip part of my body away, light simply bursts from the severed portion and reconnects and destroys the tendril. And that light... It does not fade and begins to grow.

Light shines around me... I am unsure what it is. Could this possibly be my yoki? But how is it possible that is so brilliantly colored? Should it not be some darker color, not this blend of pink and violet?

The creature of darkness around me begins to move from me and continue spinning around, as if gauging this new development. I care not... It had taken my right to kill the one that has brought this darkness onto my life. So in exchange, I will rend it asunder and make it draw its last breath. She was mine!

It was her fault that I became this disgusting creature that I happen to be! I would have never met her if she had not broken the one rule the warriors of the organization follow more dearly then any other! If it wasn't for her causing me to fear... I would have never transformed!

It is all her fault! She destroyed my life and it is right that I destroy hers! I don't care how she lived on, but I cannot forgive her for what she had done. But now, I'm denied even that privilege... Even now she haunts me! I can't even be with the one I love as every night I fear I will devour his flesh!

RAKI! Where is Raki? He was with me just moments ago... No! I left him back in that town! Those creatures could have re-spawned and he would be unable to fend off such an assault! His training could only take him so far and he would never be able to match creatures like those!

The dark creature reacted to my sudden panic. I guess I wasn't hiding my emotions very well. It saw a moment of weakness and cut and tore through my entire torso. I feel pain but... There is something more I have to do. This creature is in my way. I must find him!

I disintegrated its tendrils with a simply claw of my hand as my chest repairs itself. It never takes long, so I don't bother with worrying. I focus my entire attention onto it. "You aren't even worth my time."

Before I could blink, it was over. I could see where the core of this beast laid... It's weak spot. Everything alive, no matter what it is has one and I ripped my hand through it. Its tendrils pierced into my skin along the way, but I didn't bother with them as my yoki acted as a shield... Why, I don't know but I guess it sensed my desperation and guarded me.

Breaking through the body of darkness, I landed as my body began to rescind back to normal... It sickens me that I will never age as I only look to be a teenage girl yet I know I am much older then that now.

Turning back to the creature, seeing the tendrils flailing about as its own body began to collapse on itself, I watched in morbid fashion as I hoped it wouldn't suddenly gain new life. Despite my confidence in the power I possess... I am weak now as I have used so much and I will need to feed again to replenish.

It did not and I was glad for that. It tried to lash out at me one last time, but I easily evaded despite being in this form. My power and speed still far surpass most Awakens. Yet it still moves, twitching as the life drains from it. I wait for that moment to be sure as I do not want to face this thing again.

What is taking so long? It should be dead by now or at least have stopped moving. The body is dead but why is something still moving within!

"I grow tired of your persistence to life!" I growled in annoyance, walking over to the body and ready to cut out the part that was still moving.

But at that moment, I sensed her... She was still alive? She was just inside of it!

Anger grows as I cut up the creatures flesh and there she was. Whoever she was, as she was not the same who took my freedom, had the same blood as she did and had a vendetta against me. For that, I will finish her as that same blood caused me to become what I am. "So you lived..."

I grip her by the throat, lifting her into the air before my as I had ever intention of draining her life and watching her draw her last breathe. She pried and clawed at my hands in an attempt to remove me from her... But her life was mine to decide what to do with.

The feeling of satisfaction I have grows as I feel her slipping in my own hands. It is such a great feeling to take my revenge. Watching her squirm before me, her legs beginning to limp from the lack of oxygen and blood flow. Her entire body was paling and she was just about to pass on when her lips twitch.

"Raki... I am... So sorry."

Dropping her onto the ground, my body tenses as I back away from her. She... She was the one? She was the one he was looking for this entire time? This can't be! We were looking for the same person! No... That can't be! It's not fair!

But now... Knowing this, I cannot kill her. I can't do anything to harm him. I will not do something that will bring pain onto him, even if it means denying myself. She may have her blood... But it ends here.

I could feel her friends and allies nearby. They probably were wounded from those cat-like creatures and couldn't leave or decided it was best to see the outcome. I would take her to them... But first there were things I needed to say.

Driving my fingers into the back of her neck as she coughed and wheezed, I lifted her to my face so she could see into my eyes so there would be no misunderstanding. "Are you... The one Raki seeks?"

The fear. I can see the fear in her eyes. Maybe she can't believe that I have been with him this entire time... But her belief matters not. I have and I have laid claim to him. "You are... I can see that."

"I don't like you... You feel like her. But you are the one that saved him... I cannot cause him pain so you will live." I growled to her before moving at top speed and appearing before her allies and tossed her to them with a simple flick, knocking most back.

As she landed and the others stood and drew their swords, I keep my eyes firmly on her as she looks back at me, still terrified. "But he belongs to me now and if you are to die and hurt him... I will hunt your soul down and rip it to shreds! I will not let him go through the same hell I have suffered!"

I don't even bother to see what her and her allies' reaction is. I have to find him and make sure his safe. Otherwise...

I would never be able to forgive myself.

* * *

This town... Did I do this?

No... I didn't want to do this! This is where he was born! Even if he was thrown from this place seven years ago... It was still his home. He still cherished it. It doesn't matter that I did this to destroy those creatures... I devoured these people here! Can he forgive me?

Wiping the tears from my eyes, I move and search every corner and rubble, searching for him. Yet I can't find him. Could I have eaten him? ...No, no. I've tasted him before... I would remember that taste. That sweet, tender...

A shiver traveled down my spine as I thought of devouring his guts... NO! I WILL NOT DO SUCH A THING TO HIM! I LOVE HIM! I starved myself for three years just to keep from disappointing him... I cannot do such a thing.

But as I search for him... He still isn't here... Wait! That's his sword! He would never leave that behind!

Lifting it from the sand, I feel my heart drop... Could they have gotten him? Could they have eaten him or worse... Could he have become one of them?

No... I know him too well. He would not turn into such a creature. Every fiber of his being would refuse such a transformation and stall it... I don't know how I know that but I do. ...But why would he leave this sword behind? Without it he could be killed by a Yoma.

I don't get it. Where could he have gone? He isn't in town, around it and he definitely wasn't in the direction I came from. I would have felt him if he was. He may not have yoki, but I know where he is when I'm close enough to him.

That made me think. Maybe I know where he was because of his smell? It is possible as I attached myself to him as he smelt like home. So maybe if I... No. All there is blood and sand. There are many scents around... But I cannot identify one from another. I guess that isn't a benefit I get for becoming this creature.

What am I going to do? He isn't near and I don't know where he could go. This was our last stop as it was the only other place he could think of that woman being, possibly searching for him. He wouldn't have just left this place and I doubt he could. I do remember him getting wounded as that sparked my anger.

So he still had to be around unless... Someone else. There was someone still alive! Maybe they knew what happened?

I hurried to their spot, not carrying if they saw my transformation or not. They had to see what happened to Raki! "You! Have you seen Raki?"

He was petrified. He most likely saw what I became and was lucky that I didn't see him otherwise he would be dead. But it mattered not. I needed to know if he knew anything about my love as I lifted him off the ground and shook him once to snap him out of it. "I said... Do you know where Raki is?"

"I... I don't know who Raki is!" He screamed.

That wasn't good enough. Anything was better then nothing and I would be damned if he was going to leave out any detail that might be out of the ordinary. So I shook him again and growled deeply in my throat. "I don't give a damn! Tell me what you saw or I will rip out your guts and devour them right before your eyes!"

That should do it. If it doesn't, I guess I will have to eat him as he doesn't know anything. "I... I only saw a few of those black cloak guys c-carrying something! Y-You know! The ones that come after... After the C-Claymores!"

What? The organization! They took Raki! Why would they do such a thing?

Throwing him to the ground, not caring if I hurt him or not, I moved to the east. This was unacceptable! They can do whatever the want, I don't give a damn! But taking Raki... No! They will suffer for this. They will not take my man and do their twisted experiments! And if they lay another hand on him...

I will lay waste to them and their puny, insignificant land.

* * *

The dust and wind whirls behind me as I stop before the first warrior I felt. They all felt tired and weakened... And there was too much blood around. Someone must have launched some sort of attack. They should have waited. I could have helped them destroy this awful place where they created us and made us suffer.

She was fearful and my power must have been overwhelming for her. She was probably just a low ranked soldier that knew very little. Despite that... She would know of what was going on. Otherwise I would have to kill her and draw out those who do.

"Girl... Where is my human? Your handlers took him while I was gone from his side and I want him back." I stated clearly, not wanting to show any affection or emotion as they could use that against me. There was only anger and rage and that should be enough to make them fear me.

I didn't want them to know that they could use him against me. They might try and be sly and either use him to protect themselves or try to gain control over me. No matter what way they could use, I wouldn't like it. And if they use Raki like that... I won't have a problem unleash my fury upon them.

It seemed the warrior knew nothing or could possibly be too afraid of me. The few I had run ins with before definitely were frightened so I guess it was to be expected. After all, I am still the strongest to ever awaken as they went through so much trouble to name me.

Priscilla the Nightmare.

I guess it was fitting. My power even baffles me at times. How can I possess such power and wield it to deadly efficiency? ...I don't know, but I'm not going to complain. I use my power for my goals and only them. And right now, I wanted Raki more then anything else.

But I felt bad. I couldn't kill this girl. As much as I want to put her in the blame, but she had nothing to do with this. These warriors... I was like them once. So I think I may spare her... If she follows my command. "Girl... Go fetch your superiors and don't keep me waiting."

She was hesitant at first. But a display of my power easily changed her mind as at that exact moment, two of their strongest leapt at me. They never stood a chance as their bodies separated into dozens of pieces and their blood showered onto my naked body. "Hurry or more will die because of you."

That got her moving. She probably knew how strong they were and seeing me obliterate them in an instant must have shocked her back to her senses. Good for me. Once her superiors arrive everything will be finished... And if they didn't come... It still would be finished.

I could feel a few handlers watching as the girl ran, probably to the main chambers. They might not have yoki but they stink of yoma flesh as they deal with the warriors so often. Sniffing out where the closest one was, I immediately appeared before him. "You... Where you one of those that took him?"

The handler could only shake his head before tipping the brim of his hat forward and spoke with no fear to me. "I haven't heard anything of a pick-up of the boy. I would have noticed him since he was around her for a good while and I rather liked the boy. He was useful."

This man... He was her handler? Good, then he would know who I was searching for. I wouldn't kill him. I would merely use him as a puppet. "You shall take me to him then. ...I am quite hungry."

That's better. Now he fears me. Things would be so much easier this way. I would use the fear I generate to free Raki from his captors. They knew what I was capable of and they will bow to me... But it seems they are more arrogant that I thought.

Jumping to the side, I grabbed the girl's awakened head before gazing straight into her eyes. I was not in the mood for this "You are like those girl's aren't you? Too bad... You aren't even half as strong as they were."

With a flick of my wrist, her blood splattered over me and the sand as her two halves hit the sand. I can tell the backlash of the bound caught the sister and she began screaming in agony before her entire body went limp. The pain of their link shattering must have been too great for her.

Turning back to the one in the hat, I flick my head forward to lead me on. He knew there was no chance of getting away so he obeyed like a good little boy. I had taken out their only possible threats to me. Even if they were making those creatures that devoured him. I could destroy all of them. ...He was a fool... But he was a good fool.

Being taken into what probably was their main headquarters, I could sense something was up. No lackey of the organization would just lead me straight to them but this one was. What was he?

It darkened until there was a large circular room with some of the head officials frightened at the sight of me. "Rubel! What have you done? They are almost ready!"

"It wouldn't have mattered." The one leading me, this Rubel, answered. "As I'm sure you know, she would just kill them all as they have no place to go. So it is best... we just give into her demands so we can live for another day."

Ah, they were preparing those humanoid creatures to have them hunt me like Isley. Foolish really... I saw how weak they were at first and I would be able to kill them all before they could get away. ...But what is with this one? It is as if he is trying something against them...

The man in the main chair simply snarled at Rubel. "We have other defenses then those! ...But you wouldn't know of them, would you traitor?"

Rubel simply shrugged as he looked at me and simply smiled, no longer being afraid. "It doesn't really matter now... As I know you have the boy and know you have no plans on giving him back... Good luck with that."

He simply began to walk by me. He knew all this time... And he led me here to destroy them... Wait. They have plans for Raki? "You had no plan on giving him back!"

I could see those present began to back away or just flat out run. The head man simply sat in his chair, quaking in his boots. "Wait... Listen to me..."

He said no more as I held his guts in my hand, my teeth ripping the flesh before I chewed and swallow. My yoki flashed around me and I could feel my body changing. And as I changed... I look into the man's fading eyes.

"I will kill all of you!"

* * *

"Ugh... What happened?"

"You're okay Raki... I'm here." I told him, looking down on him as I nuzzled against him, glad he was back in my arms even if he was a little bloody.

It mattered not that I was coated in blood... So much blood. Almost none of my skin's color was visible. It was stained from the blood of the warriors the warriors that got in my way but mostly... Mostly it was of those bastards. I devoured each and every one of their guts.

I could see that he was frightened at first, having never seen my like this before, but he began to warm back up soon. "Priscilla... What happened? Why did you suddenly leave like that?"

"I had to take care of the source... The beast creating those monsters." I responded on reflex as there was some truth to it... I wasn't ready to tell him the full reason why. He would learn of that soon enough.

"But... I'm so sorry... I couldn't contain myself when I released my powers. ...I ate everyone there!" I began sobbing as I closed my eyes, fearful of his reaction. I only hoped that he could forgive me yet deep down I felt... No, I knew that some part of him would never.

Yet it seemed I was wrong as I felt his tender hand cup my cheek, forcing my eyes to open. I gazed into his deep brown eyes and was caught in them. It took him to shake me likely to break my haze and look at him normally. "I understand... I knew you wouldn't be able to keep yourself back for long. I just wished I was there to do something about it..."

"No!" I shook my head furiously as I buried my head into his chest, having rid him of those parasites through my yoki. "I don't want to hurt you... And if I were... I would never forgive myself! I love you too much!"

I had never told him that before. I knew he already knew that much, but it was still something different to tell him how I felt. And now... I felt afraid. I never knew what he thought of me. I mean, I knew he cared for me and was kind, but could he feel the same way about me? Could he feel the same about... About this hideous beast I am?

"Priscilla..." His voice echoes through my tears as I felt him embrace me in his warm chest despite the pain it had to cause him, "I know you love me; you've made it so obvious that I had to know. ...And I think I love you to. It is just... I have to..."

"You have to see her one more time... Just to make sure." I said for him, my tears drying as I looked up and into his face as I had to tell him. "I... I ran into her today. She was where the beast had awakened and was trying to escape from it."

As he rose up, I straddled his waist as I moved with him before sighing as he looked at me expectedly. "We... We didn't get along. ...I think I might have done something to her when I first awakened without meaning it."

I had to lie. I couldn't tell him the truth. Not now. I had just regained my memories of back then and to say that I killed the one she loved when I awakened... I couldn't say that to him. Not until the right time.

Moving from him and his warmth, I felt like I had lost a part of me, but I resisted the urge to jump back into his arms again. I would have to wait... I was comfortable with that. "I'll take you to her... But only after you have healed. Your wounds are serious, but I think I have taken care of them."

Turning from him ready to exit the building, the only building I left standing as Raki was within, I stopped and turned my head around. "I'm going to cleaned up and a new set of clothing... You should be fine here for now, my bloody love."

As I headed out, I could only smile as I felt him do the same, realizing he got the blood that was covering me over him. He didn't care...

He didn't care that I was a monster. And I love him for that.

* * *

**A/N**: Well, this is my first Claymore story. Rather short, especially seeing that it is only a one-shot, and I would have liked to make it longer but in the end this is what I have. Still, I rather like how it came out as it was exactly what I wanted, including the open ending.

I have no intention on making a story stemming from this as there would be no point into doing so. At most, there would only be one more scene and that would be the one where Priscilla takes Raki to Clare and tells him the truth. I also didn't want to do that as it takes away from the rest of the story and forces Raki to take the spot light instead of Priscilla.

Well, hopefully you enjoyed this one-shot and if you have anything to say about it, leave behind a review for me so I can see what I need to work on. I have a few other Claymore stories in the works and anything you have to say will be appreciated. I will advertise the other story ideas on my profile, so drop by if you want to see what they are about.

Peace Out.


End file.
